ScalaGP
Rodrigo Vilela Gianluigi Silvestre Philip Oakley Zsigmond Somogyi |first_entry = S5 Australian GP |races = 51 |wins = 1 |fastest_laps = 1 |final_entry = S7 British GP }}ScalaGP, also known as TafuroGP, Scala Grand Prix, or by its abbreviation SGP, is an Italian former GPGSL racing team. It was founded by team owner Matteo Scala. The team entered the GPGSL in Season 5, after buying out and takig over the structures of Devil Fox Racing. It stayed in the series until Season 7 when Scala decided to close the team to return on being a driver only. Racing History Season 5 Their first official contender, the TGP001, was presented some weeks before the Season 5 start, featuring Mercedes Benz engines and Bridgestone tyres. The race drivers were Rodrigo Vilela and Florian Fischeder, while the team owner Matteo Scala went to fill the main tester seat. The other seat was filled by William Ward for the first two races, he was then replaced by rookie Gianluigi Silvestre. With Fischeder's retirement during the season, Silvestre was promoted to race driver, and later rookie Joseph Gilson made his debut as a test driver at the Monaco Grand Prix. The team had a good start, with Vilela even finishing in 3rd at the team frist race ever in the Australian Grand Prix, later Silvestre scored another 3rd place at the Pacific Grand Prix, but the team kept loosing important points during the season, and as a consequence only finished with a 9th place in the constructors championship. Season 6 For Season 6 TafuroGP signed former two-time GPGSL Drivers Champion Philip Oakley as 1st Race Driver and confirmed Gianluigi Silvestre as 2nd Race Driver. Also keeping Joseph Gilson on the testing role, together with the new comer Jake Legge signed after Scala went to test for Martini Paddock Racing. The TGP002 brings a new livery, with less black on the nose. At the first race, in the Australian Grand Prix, Philip Oakley got the first GPGSL win for the team, after having started from the 2nd place. In the Hungarian Grand Prix the team got its first double points finish of the season with Silvestre's 5th place and Oakley's 8th place. Following a not so great season, Oakley was sacked at the Monaco Grand Prix and later retired from the series, his seat was handed to Team Shadow's loanee Tobias Kederer for two races and later to Legge. Gilson in the meantime transferred to Van Smirren Motorsports also at Monaco which left the team with no test drivers for the last two rounds. Despite all those drivers changes and drama, the team managed to finish the championship with a 7th place. Season 7 Scala, at the time known as Paolo Tafuro, announced the switch from TafuroGP to ScalaGP, following his decision to start using his real name in the series, the team also switched from Mercedes engines to Motori Moderni. Drivers were once again Gianluigi Silvestre as 1st race driver and new arrival Zsigmond Somogyi as 2nd race driver, after Legge's switch to Alpha Racing Team, Matteo Scala returned to the team and together with Brazilian Juliano Muller were the test drivers. As in Season 6, the team suffered with a lot of drivers changes, first Silvestre received a ban of two races starting at the French Grand Prix, Muller replaced him as main driver but decided to retire from the series, rookie Sebastian Nell was signed as test driver and Silvestre resumed his seat at the Belgian Grand Prix, at the end of the season Silvestre was droped and Nell handed the seat for the last two races. All the drama and changes were not good, and they finished in last place at the constructors championship with only 24 points, after this Scala decided to close the team to focus on his racing career. Complete GrandPrixGames Super League Results (key) (Races in bold indicate pole position; races in italics indicate fastest lap; underlined races indicate most places gained) Gallery S05 SGP.png|Tafuro GP's Season 5 challenger S06 SGP.png|Tafuro GP's Season 6 challenger S07 SGP.png|Scala GP's Season 7 Challenger Category:GPGSL constructors